


#1 Crush

by In_Yan1984



Series: 2017 || Mini R-NC-21 [6]
Category: Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fingering, M/M, blowjob
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 08:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Yan1984/pseuds/In_Yan1984
Summary: Колин ревнует, потому что он не единственный мужчина, с которым Тэрон удивительно химичит, так что ему приходится убедиться, что Тэрон знает, кому он принадлежит.





	#1 Crush

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [#1 Crush](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/321288) by coloursflyaway. 



«О, да, очень-очень хорошо».

Тэрон слышит собственный голос с экрана, хоть и не может посмотреть — его взгляд прикован к лицу Колина. Такого он прежде не видел: взгляд у Ферта дикий и темный, губы сжаты в тонкую линию, заостряя челюсть. Во рту у Тэрона мгновенно пересыхает.

— Слышишь? — глухо произносит Колин, и одного звука его голоса достаточно, чтобы кожа Тэрона покрылась мурашками, а ведь они еще даже не касались друг друга. Он раздет, потому что Колин приказал, но сам мужчина все еще в рубашке и джинсах, даже часы не снял. Контраст, который Тэрон еще никогда не ощущал так остро. 

«Тебе понадобятся ботинки к твоему костюму», — говорит Колин, Гарри, с экрана, а в реальности Ферт кладет руку на бедро Тэрона и сжимает пальцы.

— Вот где твое место.

Тэрон давится воздухом, потому что, да, это то, чего он хочет, чего хотел с той самой минуты, как вошел в одну с Колином комнату, может, даже еще раньше. Он хочет принадлежать и хочет этого всегда, а не только на съемочной площадке.

«Оксфорды — это любая официальная обувь с открытой шнуровкой», — объясняет Гарри, и Тэрон вспоминает тот день, напряжение между ними и долгие взгляды. Голос Колина, шепчущий ему на ухо: «Ты не считаешь, что Гарри в этой сцене до смерти хочет трахнуть Эггси у стены?»

Он вспоминает это и невольно думает, что Колин нарочно выбрал эту сцену из-за воспоминаний, связанных с ней, и с тем, как после он прижал Тэрона к стене трейлера и целовал до беспамятства. 

Должно быть он пробормотал «да» или «пожалуйста», потому что Колин выглядит более чем довольным, награждая его мягким прикосновением губ к бедру и к нежной коже живота. 

«Примерь», — говорит Колин на экране, а в реальности шепчет: 

— Помни это. Мой. Не Тома, не Хью.

Конечно, Тэрон знает это, но не собирается говорить об этом Колину и успокаивать ревность, текущую сейчас по его венам, потому что Колин склоняется и втягивает головку его члена в рот, совершенно умопомрачительно проходясь по ней языком. 

Запрокинув голову, Тэрон выгибается, желая продлить это восхитительное ощущение, но мужчина отстраняется, касаясь влажной кожи лишь дыханием. 

— Нет, — приказывает он, и Тэрон мысленно взывает к Богу, потому что этот человек доводит его до исступления одними словами и взглядами, одной лишь своей аурой изящного превосходства. — Ты получишь только то, что я дам тебе. Ни больше ни меньше.  
Это лишь подхлестывает желание Тэрона, и Колин, должно быть, знает это, поскольку уголки его губ приподнимаются в усмешке. Он так же без сомнения знает, что Тэрон хочет подчиняться любому его слову. 

Колин снова берет в рот, медленно насаживаясь все глубже, прижимая язык к нижней части ствола, но в этот раз Тэрон не двигается, как бы сильно ему этого не хотелось. Это настоящая пытка, но лучшая из возможных. Легкое давление и влажный жар на члене заставляют кожу Тэрона гореть и покалывать, наслаждение омывает его волнами, которые пока легки, но скоро поглотят его с головой.  
— Гооосподи, Колин! — выдыхает он, вцепляясь в простыню, а на экране Колин выговаривает ему за фашистское приветствие. — Пожалуйста...

Его мольбы остаются без ответа — Колин не меняет темп, лишь лениво двигает головой, замирая всякий раз, как головка упирается в горло. Его губы плотно обхватывают ствол, заставляя Тэрона стонать и задыхаться, отчаянно желая вскинуть бедра и получить то, в чем ему отказывают.

Он уже забыл о происходящем на экране, что к лучшему, поскольку Колина в образе Харта ему и без того обычно хватает, чтобы ослабли коленки. 

Колин сильно прижимает язык к точке под головкой, так, что Тэрон на мгновение видит звезды, и одной рукой пошире раздвигает его ноги, сжимая мягкую податливую ягодицу. Тэрон надеется, что там останутся синяки, как напоминание о том, кому он принадлежит.  
Еще несколько секунд Колин продолжает отсасывать ему, а потом резко надавливает сухим пальцем на его анус, заставляя Тэрона зашипеть и едва ли не податься прочь от вторжения. Колин потирает тугое отверстие, не проникая внутрь. Тэрон хочет этого, хоть и знает, что будет больно. Однако какая-то часть его желает именно этого — чтобы Колин разорвал его на части и собрал вновь. 

Он стонет на каждом выдохе. Это может положить конец его пытке, ведь Колин так любит слушать его, так же как сам Ферт знает, что Тэрон не возражает против капельки боли, примешанной к наслаждению.

Еще пара движений головой и Колин выпускает член изо рта. Его губы блестят от слюны, а глаза темны, и Тэрон чувствует, словно Колин пометил его взглядом, и от этой метки уже никогда не избавиться. 

— Смазку, — приказывает мужчина низким жестким голосом, и Тэрон разворачивается, чтобы отыскать знакомый тюбик среди вороха одежды на тумбочке. Ему удается. Он мельком смотрит на экран.

Гарри оставляет Эггси снимать мерки для костюма, и Тэрон дрожит, вспоминая, как Колин прижал его к зеркалу, когда все ушли, целуя так, что он ощутил себя утопающим. «Назовем это практикой. Серьезно, Тэрон, что бы, по-твоему, Гарри сделал с Эггси в такой же ситуации? Урок построения характера персонажа, вот что это такое. Мы оба знаем, что они провели те 24 часа трахаясь, ведь правда?» Его улыбка отозвалась жаром внизу живота.

Это был один из лучших способов свести его с ума — маленькие фантазии об их персонажах, которыми Колин делился с ним. Гарри, устраивающий Эггси сеанс фингеринга в капсуле до штаб-квартиры. Эггси, прячущийся под столом Гарри, сосущий его член или же просто держащий его в тепле своего рта. Гарри, который не ругал Эггси после испытания с собакой, а перегнул через колено и отшлепал, как тот того заслуживал. 

У них случались и долгие искренние разговоры о том, как Гарри защищает Эггси, и как тот отвечает ему глубочайшим доверием, но Тэрон не мог отделаться от фантазий о том, как Эггси сгибается пополам и делает минет самому себе, пока Гарри втрахивает его в матрас. 

— Тэрон, любимый, — Колин возвращает его в реальность, и Тэрон оборачивается к нему. Его ноги все еще широко разведены, а щеки пунцовые, но взгляд Колина заставляет его забыть о смущении. 

Он уже не в той форме, в какой был, когда они начинали — бедра пухлее, а живот мягче, даже линия челюсти утратила былую остроту. Но Колин смотрит на него с прежним желанием. Разве не это самое важное? 

Колин захотел его с точеным прессом и подтянутым телом, но и теперь хочет так же сильно, когда он лишился своих мышц, став круглым и мягким. 

— Весь мой, — бормочет мужчина, подтверждая мысли Тэрона. От его собственнического и благоговейного тона у Тэрона кружится голова. Он чувствует себя желанным и любимым. — Я не дам тебе забыть об этом.

От этих слов Тэрону смешно, потому что он едва ли помнит, каково это — не принадлежать Колину. Но тут Ферт снова склоняется, заглатывая его член и, Господи, если Колин именно так хочет напомнить ему, кому он принадлежит, то Тэрон не собирается его останавливать. 

Несколько блаженных секунд он не чувствует ничего, кроме горячей влажности рта, а потом Колин шире разводит его ноги. Щелкает крышка тюбика, и пальцы Колина возвращаются к его ягодицам, скользкие и прохладные, поглаживают отверстие, прежде чем скользнуть внутрь. Мужчина не беспокоится о том, чтобы помедлить, проталкивает сразу два пальца, так, как нравится Тэрону.

Его тело любит подобное обращение меньше, чем его разум, ему больно, когда мышцы начинают растягиваться, но чувство наполненности заставляет Тэрона стонать от удовольствия наравне с болью. 

— Пожалуйста, ох, пожалуйста, Колин! — выдыхает он, умоляя. Тот не отвечает, лишь сосет сильнее, проходясь языком по головке, и начинает двигать пальцами. 

Он не груб, но и не нежен, он просто берет свое, и Тэрон больше не может лежать спокойно — его бедра отталкиваются от пальцев Колина и вскидываются к его рту. 

В этот раз, впрочем, Колин не возражает, а продолжает двигать головой, чуть расслабив челюсть, чтобы Тэрон мог трахать его рот, пока он потирает его простату до звездочек в глазах.

Слова и бессмысленные мольбы сыпятся с губ Тэрона, и он не пытается их сдерживать, полностью сосредоточившись на пальцах Колина, на том, что тот делает своим ртом.

Проделав такое с дюжину раз, Ферт прекрасно знает, как правильно касаться его. Он прекращает мучить простату и вместо этого трахает его пальцами, каждый раз разводя их чуть больше. Ощущение не самое приятное, но Тэрона оно неизменно заводит.  
С каждым движением головы и пальцев Тэрон чувствует, как все ближе подходит к краю. Возбуждение скопилось в его животе, прикосновения к коже жгут огнем.

Они двигаются синхронно, как в хорошо отрепетированном танце, и Тэрон кусает губы, стараясь продержаться чуть дольше, потому что ему осталось еще совсем немного, чтобы стало идеально, так, как ему хочется.

— Они... ах... они начнут рисовать всякое, — выдыхает он между отчаянными стонами, потому что ему нужно, чтобы Колин сделал что-то, забыл о том, чтобы не сделать ему больно, и вновь захотел заклеймить его. — Меня и Хью. И писать тоже. Про то, как он трахает меня.

Это одновременно и правильно, и неправильно — сказать такое сейчас. Колин дергается, вбирая его член еще глубже и добавляя третий палец, растягивая его, давая ему то, чего он так желал, и Тэрон он наконец-то срывается за край, кончая и выкрикивая имя Колина. Наслаждение окатывает его, дыхание перехватывает, пока мужчина высасывает его, продолжая вколачиваться в него пальцами.

Тэрону требуется время, чтобы спуститься с небес, его потряхивает, а Колин все еще облизывает и сосет его член, хотя ему уже достаточно, более чем достаточно.

Они встречаются глазами. Колин усмехается самодовольно и безжалостно, и в последний раз обсасывает головку, прежде, чем отстраниться. 

— Я вытрахаю все мысли о Хью из твоей головы.

Звучит как обещание, и оно заставляет Тэрона рвано выдохнуть. Он сам нарвался и ни секунды об этом не жалеет.

— Я трахну тебя так сильно и так хорошо, что ты и через неделю будешь помнить, — продолжает Колин, нажимая на простату, и Тэрон вскрикивает, сводя бедра, словно не уверен, хочет он большего или хочет прекратить. — Будешь кричать мое имя, пока не охрипнешь.  
Тэрон не сомневается в этом ни секунды. 

Колин медленно садится и так же медленно вынимает пальцы, чтобы Тэрон мог прочувствовать каждый дюйм, оставляя его опустошенным и жаждущим. 

— Я смотрел фильм, — буднично говорит Колин, вытирая руку о простыню. Он берет тюбик и расстегивает молнию на джинсах, вынимая член — твердый, с темно-красной головкой, на которой блестит капелька смазки. Тэрону хочется попробовать ее на вкус. — Все эти щенячьи глазки. Объятия. То, как ты умолял Хью потренировать тебя.

Тэрон вспыхивает, хотя ко всем этим вещам он не имел отношения, а просто делал то, что ему говорили.

Колин смазывает член, Тэрон послушно разводит ноги и приподнимает бедра, безуспешно пытаясь подавить стон, когда Колин рычит: 

— Тренировать тебя — моя работа.

— Блять, Колин...

Ответа Тэрон не получает. Вместо этого Ферт хватает его ноги и закидывает их себе на плечи. Поддразнивая, проводит ладонями по внутренней стороне бедер, оттягивая большими пальцами мягкую чувствительную кожу. Это слишком, но Тэрон все равно стонет, поводя задницей. Его член еще мягкий, но это не значит, что он не хочет почувствовать Колина внутри себя.

— Давай же, пожалуйста...

Его слова легче вздоха, тише стона, но все равно срабатывают. Колин еще раз оглаживает его ягодицы, затем приставляет член к анусу. Он снова дразнит, но недолго — Тэрон хочет верить, что это потому, что он и сам тоже на грани, — а потом толкается внутрь. 

Член проникает в него одним плавным движением, и Тэрон чувствует, как мышцы сжимают ствол, боль затмевается тем, насколько все становится правильно. Он сжимает бедрами плечи Колина, притягивая его ближе, и мужчина подчиняется, толкаясь глубже, пока Тэрон не чувствует ткань джинсов ягодицами. 

Он все еще сверхчувствителен после пальцев, но никого из них это не заботит, и Колин начинает двигаться короткими толчками. Ощущений достаточно, чтобы Тэрон начал хватать ртом воздух, и Колин принимает это как знак сменить ритм, выходя сильнее и вгоняя глубже, заставляя Тэрона чувствовать приятную боль.

— Забыл о нем, не так ли? — рычит Колин, склоняясь и почти перегибая Тэрона пополам, входя еще глубже. — Ни одной мысли не осталось в твоей красивой голове, кроме той, как ты хочешь мой член. 

Тэрон стонет, соглашаясь, и чуть разводит ноги, чтобы улучшить Колину доступ, давая ему разрешение полностью уничтожить себя.  
Хватка Колина на его бедрах усиливается, и Тэрон совершенно сбивается с дыхания, когда мужчина начинает трахать его как следует, устанавливая быстрый ритм. На каждом толчке член проходится по простате, и от ощущений Тэрона встряхивает, все его мышцы напряжены и натянуты.

— Колин, Колин, пожалуйста! — выдыхает он, его член дергается, снова твердея. Еще слишком рано, но если Колин продолжит в том же духе, много времени не потребуется. — Никто, только ты, не хочу никого, кроме тебя!

— Хорошо.

Слово слетает с губ рычанием, сопровождаемое резким толчком. Колин усиливает ритм и обхватывает член Тэрона свободной рукой.  
Это слишком, просто слишком, но все же Тэрону нравится, хоть он и не уверен, хочет ли он, чтобы Колин начал дрочить ему всерьез или чтобы убрал руку. 

В любом случае, не ему решать.

Еще какое-то время Колин продолжает трахать его, позволяя Тэрону толкаться в его ладонь, выжидая, пока его член затвердеет.

— Еще, пожалуйста! — выдыхает Тэрон, сжимаясь вокруг члена Колина, так что толчки усиливаются и становятся почти невыносимыми. И, Боже, он живет ради этого, ради этой тонкой грани между «слишком много» и «как раз достаточно», между болью и удовольствием. — Еще чуть-чуть...

Колин дает ему именно то, о чем он просит, трахает его сильнее, и Тэрона больше не заботит, умоляет он, стонет или скулит, издает ли вообще какие-то звуки. Все, что имеет значение, это пронзающий его член Колина, сжатая рука на его члене, глаза, глядящие на него так, словно он не просто сокровище, а все, чего только можно желать.

Он уже близок ко второму оргазму за ночь, когда Колин меняет позу, убирает руку с его члена и выгибает его так, что становится даже неудобно. Тэрон хнычет, его член истекает смазкой и подрагивает, желая прикосновений, но зато эта позиция позволяет Колину проникать еще глубже, вдалбливаясь головкой прямо в простату.

Колин совершает грубый, безжалостный толчок, который вышибает звезды у Тэрона из глаз, и приказывает:

— Подрочи себе.

Ему нет необходимости просить дважды. Тэрон обхватывает член, его пальцы все еще ноют от того, как крепко он цеплялся за простыню. Он не может попасть в ритм, да и не пытается, лишь беспорядочно дрочит, пока Колин несдержанно трахает его, отбросив все мысли о четкости или грации.

И снова Тэрон кончает первым. Еще один жесткий толчок, и его накрывает оргазмом, а руку и живот заливает спермой.

Он сжимается вокруг члена Колина, усиливая ощущения, и тот продолжает втрахивать его в постель резкими жесткими толчками, пока Тэрон окончательно не лишается дыхания и не перестает думать.

Его еще сотрясает последняя дрожь, когда Колин выходит из него, и Тэрон уже собирается возразить, не желая лишаться ощущения наполненности, когда Ферт обхватывает член рукой и начинает быстро дрочить.

И, Боже, это так же прекрасно, как когда Колин кончает внутри, заполняя его.

Тэрон смотрит, распахнув глаза и губы — Колин все еще одетый и раскрасневшийся, его член блестит от смазки. Еще пара движений, и мужчина кончает, забрызгивая теплым мягкий живот Тэрона и его грудь.

Это самое странное из всех ощущений — такая мелочь ощущается такой значительной. Лишь несколько потеков спермы на его коже, но Тэрон чувствует себя заклейменным, помеченным, и ему нравится это. 

Несколько мгновений Колин просто смотрит на него сверху вниз с усталой нежностью, а потом ложится рядом, и Тэрон, не теряя ни секунды, прижимается к нему, позволяя Колину обнять себя.

— Хочешь, я сделаю тату с твоим именем? — спрашивает он, и Колин хрипло и бархатисто смеется. — Было бы проще.

— Я бы не возражал.

Улыбнувшись, Колин целует его в лоб, и Тэрон, чувствуя невероятное тепло, тянется к его губам за поцелуем, пачкая спермой его рубашку. 

— Ты ужасный.

Тэрон устраивается на груди Колина, проводит по своей груди, собирая остатки спермы, и втягивает пальцы в рот, привычно пробуя ее на вкус.

Недолго они просто лежат в счастливой удовлетворенной тишине, и Колин поглаживает волосы Тэрона, а затем говорит:

— Ты же знаешь, что я горжусь тобой? Несмотря на все это.

— Ты идиот, — Тэрон улыбается, влюбленно глядя на него. — Конечно, я знаю. Из-за всего этого.


End file.
